Forgive me, Sasuke
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Perayaan White Day yang tak sesuai dengan rencana Sasuke, membuat pria bermarga Uchiha ini marah besar. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri dan marah pada seseorang yang membuatnya percaya dengan perayaan konyol ini. A NaruSasu fanfic present from Akira Veronica Lianis. Dedicated for White Day on 14 March 2016
Sasuke mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini. Ia sengaja mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaannya pada hari minggu kemarin hanya untuk hari ini. Hari yang telah ia tunggu sebulan setelah hari Valentine.

Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan gila-gilaan.

Mengatur jadwal waktu yang begitu padat untuk ia kosongkan sekarang.

Mencari resep honmei-choco yang paling enak selama berminggu-minggu.

Membuat kue honmei-choco dengan perjuangan yang sangat berat sampai tempat sampahnya penuh dengan kue yang gagal.

Melatih dirinya untuk bersikap baik untuk seseorang.

Tapi seseorang yang ia perjuangkan dengan sangat keras ternyata lebih mementingkan bersenang-senang dengan orang lain dibandingkan pulang ke apartemen?

Sekali lagi! BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN ORANG LAIN DI LUAR SANA TANPA PEDULI DENGAN DIRINYA YANG BEGITU ANTUSIAS MENYAMBUT DATANGNYA HARI INI?!

Kurang sial apa coba ia saat ini?

Ia bahkan menanggalkan harga dirinya demi meminta pada orang itu untuk pulang ke rumah. Sungguh miris sekaligus ironis. Orang yang tingkat keidiotannya diatas rata-rata itu menolak dengan tegas. Berkilah bahwa ia tengah merayakan kesuksesan single lagu baru yang sukses di pasaran.

Persetan dengan kesuksesan!

Apa merayakan kesuksesannya dengan Sasuke tidak bisa? Kenapa selalu dengan teman-temannya? Lalu Sasuke ini apa baginya?

Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh termakan oleh omongan konyol tentang Valentine dari mulut besar pria bersurai pirang itu. Juga kepercayaan barunya tentang perayaan White day yang jatuh pada hari ini.

Sasuke marah besar saat ini.

Ia bahkan melempar kue buatannya ke dinding dapur. Membuat kue dengan ukuran kecil itu berhamburan dengan keadaan hampir hancur.

Sasuke takkan peduli!

Ia telah membuang waktu dan uangnya untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Dan ia berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak lagi berpikiran baik pada si pirang idiot itu.

Terkutuklah kau Uzumaki Naruto yang telah membuat Uchiha Sasuke marah besar.

* * *

 **A NaruSasu fanfic present**

 **Forgive me, Sasuke**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ditulis untuk perayaan White Day, Sekuel dari ff 'Happy Valentine days, dobe'**

 **Special thanks for reviewer and reader, who's like my NaruSasu's ff. Keep reading my fanfic, guys!**

* * *

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan apartemennya. Yang ia tahu adalah, malam ketika ia pulang dari pesta perayaan kesuksesan single lagu barunya itu, ia mendapati apartmentnya begitu gelap. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil air minum di dapur dan kemudian mendapati dapur yang sangat berantakan.

Naruto terkejut sekaligus panik.

Pikiran negatif mulai merasuki pikirannya hingga ia langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Saat itu ia langsung berpikir tentang Sasuke. Spekulasi bahwa ada yang tidak beres di rumah dan ditakutkan hal buruk terjadi pada Sasuke menjadi skenario terburuk dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Namun hal yang ia spekulasikan tak nyata adanya.

Ia lega ketika melihat Sasuke berbaring diatas ranjang seraya menatap layar televisi di depannya.

Sasuke nampak baik-baik saja. Dan itu adalah hal yang membuatnya tak lagi khawatir.

"Sasuke? Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," kata Naruto seraya melangkah kecil mendekati Sasuke.

Namun langkah Naruto terhenti ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tak biasa. Sasuke menatapnya begitu intens seolah tatapannya itu dapat menguliti Naruto saat itu juga.

Naruto jadi gentar dan merasakan firasat buruk.

Pasti ada hubungannya dengan dapur yang berantakan, batin Naruto ketika Sasuke tak kunjung melepas tatapan kematiannya itu.

"Pergi," ucap Sasuke lirih, namun kata-katanya sukses membuat Naruto merinding.

Tak perlu jadi pintar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke saat ini. Tentunya Naruto hapal mati semua sikap Sasuke selama ini. Dan ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke tengah marah besar saat ini.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada hati-hati.

Naruto tak mau membuat Sasuke jauh lebih marah. Maka dari itu ia berjalan dengan langkah yang hati-hati, waspada dengan langkah kakinya yang bisa saja membuat Sasuke semakin marah. Karena ia tahu, Sasuke tak suka dengan hal-hal sepele semacam langkah kaki yang buruk. Naruto tahu, Sasuke seperti singa. Tak bisa di dekati dengan langkah yang salah karena jika salah, akan membuat dirimu diserang dan dimakan hidup-hidup.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf, dan tolong... Jangan marah Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan pemilihan kata yang begitu hati-hati agar Sasuke meredakan kemarahannya.

"Cukup sampai disitu. Jangan mendekat!"

Naruto terhenti pada langkahnya yang berjarak satu meter dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

Naruto segera memutar otaknya, mencari sebab-musabab yang logis atas kemarahan Sasuke.

Naruto berfikir cukup lama sehingga keheningan menimpa mereka cukup lama.

Dan Naruto menemukan sebab yang cukup logis.

"Maaf... Aku tidak bisa pulang seperti permintaanmu tadi. Tapi pesta itu sudah direncanakan dan aku telah berjanji akan memenuhinya," jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu."

"Oke. _But forgive me, please_. Jangan seperti ini... Aku lelah."

"Kalau lelah ya tidur," kata Sasuke dengan enteng.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mulai kesal sekarang, tapi ia tetap pada kerasionalannya.

"Pergi."

"Tidak!"

Sasuke makin menajamkan tatapannya.

"Oke. Aku akan pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mau memberimu sesuatu. Aku teringat sesuatu ketika pulang tadi," kata Naruto yang kemudian nekat mendekati Sasuke dan menaiki ranjang.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto dengan kasar, namun Naruto begitu gigih untuk bertahan saat ini.

Ia benar-benar ingin memberi Sasuke sesuatu dan akan memberikannya saat ini juga sebelum ia pergi keluar kamar sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke.

Naruto merogoh saku jaket yang dipakainya, namun ia kemudia terjatuh dari atas ranjang ketika Sasuke menghadiahinya dengan satu bogem mentah di pipinya.

Naruto meringis kesakitan. Ia jarang mendapat perlakuan Sasuke seperti ini kecuali jika ia memang benar-benar mengecewakan Sasuke dan membuat pria bermarga Uchiha itu sakit hati.

Sasuke menatapnya nyalang.

"Apa mereka jauh lebih penting hah?! Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak tinggal dengan mereka saja? Hidup saja kau dengan mereka! Menikah saja dengan salah satu dari mereka. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasa tidak berguna bagimu. Dasar manusia idiot!" maki Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang membuat Naruto sangat sakit hati.

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Lalu ia menerjang Sasuke yang duduk diatas ranjang. Sasuke tak mau kalah dan kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya di pipi Naruto. Naruto tak menahannya. Ia menerima begitu saja pukulan dari Sasuke.

" _Forgive me_ , Sasuke. Aku tahu aku salah karena tidak menuruti permintaanmu. Maafkan aku. Kalau kau menginginkanku pergi, aku tidak akan pergi. Selamanya aku akan disini bersamamu. Tapi aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir. Aku akan pindah kamar. Tapi sebelum itu. Aku ingin memberimu ini," Naruto mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya dengan cepat, menyodorkannya pada Sasuke yang tak mau melihatnya sama sekali.

" _Happy white day_ , Sasuke... Terserah kau mau menerimanya atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu," kata Naruto sembari membuka kotak kecil itu. Mengeluarkan sebuah cincin putih dari dalam lalu mengambil tangan Sasuke yang mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Naruto memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Ia buka jari-jari Sasuke yang mengepal lalu memasangkan cincin emas putih yang ia belikan tadi.

Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya kosong saat ini.

Ia masih marah, tentu saja. Ia sulit menghilangkan kekesalannya terhadap usahanya yang dianggap sia-sia.

" _I love you_." Naruto mengecup punggung tangan Sasuke.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari ranjang. Pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sasuke terpekur untuk sesaat. Menatap cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

Ia menatap lekat cincin yang baru diberikan Naruto. Lama ia menatap sebelum ia mendengus.

Tidak ada hal yang membuatnya leleh kecuali sikap konyol Naruto.

Tidak bisakah Naruto berpikir jika Sasuke benci melihat ketidakteraturan? Termasuk 2 cincin yang tersemat bersamaan di jari manis sebelah kiri milik Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto tak tahu kenapa ia malah di dapur sekarang.

Ia sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat merasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

Andaikan ia menuruti permintaan Sasuke dan membiarkan dirinya di cap ingkar janji pada teman-temannya. Mungkin saja dapurnya saat ini akan baik-baik saja. Dan ia tak perlu menghadapi kemarahan Sasuke saat ini.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Waktu tak bisa diputar kembali. Dan yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah membersihkan dapur agar Sasuke tak marah lagi padanya dengan alasan baru.

Mata birunya mengerling pada lantai dan dinding dapur. Ia mengernyit saat mendapati banyak sekali _cream_ putih dan remah-remah kue.

Ia mulai curiga.

Ia mencium bau kue yang harum di dalam dapur.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

Naruto membawa kakinya pada kotak merah yang terbalik di dekat _pantry_. Naruto berjongkok di depannya lalu membalik kotak itu.

Naruto tercekat.

Ia merasakan nafasnya sesak saat ini.

Sasuke-nya...

Apakah Sasuke-nya membuat kue ini?

Bukankah ini _Honmei-choco_?

Cokelat yang kata Kiba sering diberikan seseorang kepada orang yang istimewa dalam hidupnya sebagai balasan cokelat Valentine.

Apakah karena ini Sasuke marah padanya?

Naruto mengambil satu keping kue yang masih utuh dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah saat ini. Ia maklum jika Sasuke ternyata marah padanya.

Naruto memakan kue itu dengan buliran air yang mengalir di pipinya.

Rasa cokelat nikmat menyapa lidahnya.

Ia makin merasa bersalah.

Dan kemudian ia mengumpulkan seluruh remahan kue itu untuk ia masukkan ke dalam kotak.

Naruto kemudian berlari menuju kamar dimana Sasuke berada. Ia menerobos masuk. Tak peduli pada Sasuke yang menatapnya heran.

Ia meletakkan kotak berisi kue honmei-choco diatas ranjang. Lalu ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam ceruk leher Sasuke. Tak peduli piyama Sasuke akan basah dengan air matanya saat ini.

" _Forgive me, Sasuke. Forgive me..._ "

Naruto merapalkan kata-kata itu berulang kali. Berharap Sasuke mau memaafkan kebodohannya.

Dan Sasuke yang sudah luluh sejak Naruto memberinya cincin, hanya bisa mengelus surai pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

" _Happy white day..._ Dobe."

 **END**

 **Wkwkwk, maaf bangetttt! Ini buatnya ngebut.**

 **Maaf kalau gak maksimal.**

 **Dan bagi yang gak tahu apa itu Honmei-choco. Silahkan browsing sendiri**

 **Happy white day!**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
